Team B
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: If you really thought about it, Team B could actually be a close knit, slightly dsyfunctional but very cute family. With some AU.


Team b family story

Chapter 1: The 99 points monster.  
Juvia, Jellal and Gajeel

* * *

The pitter patter of bare feet against cold tiles echoed throughout the house. Blue curls bobbed up and down with every clumsy step. Tears streamed down her face as she ran through the house.

"Jellal ni-chan!" She wailed, clutching a sheet of paper close to her chest.

She finally found him in his room, half out of his chair with a worried expression set on his face. His blue hair swayed with his gentle movement and immediately went to her, in hopes of quelling her weeping.

"What is it Juvia-chan?" Blue eyes were apprehensive.

"Juvia only gotted a 99!" She sniffled, bitting her lips so she wouldn't cry. "Juvia gotted one wrong!"

She didn't like when her precious Ni-chan looked worried so she quickly blinked the tears away. The eight year old Jellal crouched down so he was at her eye level and tenderly pried the sheet from her small hands.

He looked over it and gave her a gentle smile.

"You already did very well Juvia-chan!" He praised her tenderly.

Juvia scrunched up her face, eyes wielding with tears once again. Her small hands were bunched together tightly at her sides to try and stop the salty liquid from spilling down her face. "Papa said that he would b-b-buy Juvia a doll if Juvia gotted 100 points!"

Jellal gave a frown and ruffled her head affectionately. "Papa is a bit harsh..."

Juvia looked down, afraid that she was going to cry again.

"I've got an idea then!" He took the paper and went towards his desk with Juvia following very closely. The small blunette pushed out his chair and then lifted Juvia onto his lap. She squirmed to get comfortable and cocked her head to the side when she watched her brother grab a pen and proceeded to draw on her test sheet.

"Jellal ni-chan what are you doing?" She hic-cupped and squished her cheeks against the table to try and get a better look. She pouted slightly when she couldn't see what he was drawing on the paper because it was too far for her miniature stature to see.

Jellal continued with his task with fierce concentration, scribbling on the sheet. Juvia knew that her brother was preoccupied with his self set assignment and waited patiently, occasionally swinging her legs to ease her boredom.

"Annd... good...done!" He announced triumphantly holding up the piece of paper in front of him.

"What's done Jellal Ni-chan?" Juvia asked curiously and bobbed up and down excitedly.

"Here!" He smiled and Juvia took the test sheet back from him.

She pouted at him when she saw his work. She twisted her test paper to the side to see if she could make out what her brother had drawn. Messily scrawled on the 99 mark she had been given was a curve and two dots making the 99 look like a creature of some sorts. The supposed modification of the 99 had a grin and a speech bubble attached to its mouth. 'Juvia-chan did her best, so +1 point."

"See, the 99 points monster! With this you have 100 points!" He grinned at her.

"Jellal Ni-chan, Juvia doesn't think this is going to work!" She puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

Jellal tilted his head and was left to admire his own work.

"This should be enough."

Juvia stared at the test tersely and stuck out her lower lip.

Jellal looked up in thought and picked up his little sister and hopped off the chair.

"If it's not enough and papa doesn't buy it for you, then I'll buy you the doll alright." He smiled softly as a large grin spread across her face.

"Really Jellal ni-chan!" She hopped on the spot excitedly.

"Yes, really!"

"Reaallyy, reaallyyy!"

"Yes, really, really, reeaaalllyy." He smiled softly.

The curly haired blunette launched herself at him and squeezed him in a tight hug. She had only jumped as high as his stomach but it was a hug nonetheless.

"Jellal ni-chan I love you!" She cried, a large smile spread across her face.

He laughed and gave her a pat on her head.

"Me too."

In the midst of their heartfelt display of affection, the door slammed open with seven year old Gajeel pointing an accusing finger at the two. He wiped his nose with his sleeves.

"Jellal, you never buy me anything!" He yelled at him.

"It's because your test results are always on the borderline of fail." He retorted.

"Fine! Well I'm going to buy Juvi something awesome too!"

"Well that's fair enoug-"

"Juvi you love me more right?" Gajeel smirked and pulled the small girl away from Jellal and a tight embrace.

"Hey, we both know Juvia-chan loves me more." Jellal crossed his hands across his chest annoyed.

The little blunette sat on the floor watching her brothers bicker with each other. She hugged the test paper against her chest with a large smile.

She loved him both very much!

But of course she wasn't going to tell them that quite yet...

* * *

**Omg. Family team b is just the greatest idea that's ever gone through my head :'DDD Just how cute is that thought!**

***swoons***

**And I'll be posting an update of all my fairy tail stories that's not on hiatus, including the painful pitter patter of the heart xDD That story has been neglected for too long xDD**

**Well then enjoy the cutness :3**

**Chapter 2 preview: "Juvia's got a boyfriend!" "What?" "What's the matter everyone?!"**


End file.
